La primera vez
by Akyra StAhL
Summary: secuela de "princesa" Elixie, contiene lemon


Nya nya, eh vuelto a escribir pero ahora todo es más diferente, porque?, pues mucho de ustedes leyeron mis primeros ff, eran one-shots tiernos y dulce, nada malo pero sencillamente inocentes, pero todo cambia hoy, me gustan los one-shots, pero mi especialidad son los lemon, si como an leído, los lemon.

Para muchos será algo muy nuevo, ¿porque lo escribo? Se preguntaran, Fácil es por es FanFiction, esto es para expresarme libremente como a mí me gusta, sé que muchos lo criticaran porque muchos de los que leen los ff son niños y este ff está recomendado para público de 15+. Pero si lo quieres leer, será bajo tu responsabilidad

Espero que aprecien mis nuevos FF.

"Precaución Fanfiction lemon un poco explicito, se recomienda discreción, si se es sensible por favor no criticar"

Dedicatoria a JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra, ¡…mi pequeña Jen ha vuelto, no puedo ser más feliz…!

Ya empezaba a anochecer en bajoterra, 2 chicos se preparaban para dormir, ya que esta era una ocasión donde rara vez podían estar solos, Kord salió a visitar a su familia en su caverna natal, mientras que Pronto resolvía algunos asuntos reales en colina topo, ninguno de los 2 volvía en 3 días.

Como todas las noches que podían dormir juntos, Eli Shane y Trixie Sting de unos 16 años se disponían a entrar en la cama de tamaño matrimonial, con fundas color azul fuerte y una enorme almohada de funda blanca para cada uno, los 2 vestían una pijama simple de pantalón y camisa de color azul, un poco más claro que la cama.

Eli fue el primero en meterse entre las sabanas, Trixie rápidamente apago la luz y corrió descalza hasta llegar a la cama y lanzarse de manera presurosa a su novio, abrasándolo por el torso, mientras este le hacía cosquillas. Luego de eso Trixie le dio un beso a Eli, tomándolo desprevenido con esta acción, pero sin ninguna complicación siendo rápidamente correspondía por los labios cálidos del peli negro azulado.

Así era desde hacía unos 6 meses, los 2 empezaron a comportarse de una manera un poco cariñosa, más de lo que deberían de comportarse un par de amigos, todo esto comenzó cuando Eli comenzó a celar, cuidar y proteger a su amiga y no le costó mucho tiempo averiguar que estos sentimientos eran causa del amor que tenía por Trixie.

El pequeño drama se terminó con Eli declarándose a Trixie en un aparente momento fraternal privado, y una Trixie correspondiendo a estos sentimientos, llegando a una decisión de iniciar una relación en secreto de los demás integrantes de la banda y a todos en bajoterra.

Como fuera la vida se había tornado de un color rosa para ambos, ahora que tenía una relación amorosa que al fin y al cabo era más fuerte y cercana que cualquier tipo de relación que hubiera podido haber llegado a tener con cualquier otra persona, pues al ser mejores amigos, no solo se conocían muy bien, sino que también se entendía más que con ningún otro par de humanos, como si fueran almas gemelas, o mejor dicho como si fueran una sola persona

Y esta pequeña sesión de besuqueos en la cama, a la hora de dormir, llevaba tanto tiempo como la relación misma, pues para los dos, esos besos eran un secreto que quedaban guardados entre las 4 paredes de la habitación de Eli, un lugar en donde ellos podían abrazarse, enlazar sus dedos, acariciarse y besarse como quisieran, sin que nadie más los viera, sin que nadie los juzgara o les viera mal por tener ese tipo de contacto "indebido", según los estándares de la "moral" y la "ética".

Pero algo curioso pasaba cada vez que podían dormir juntos, unían sus labios de manera más apasionada y esto que querían. Más besos, más toques en lugares privados, mas caricias, mas cercanía, deseaban ese fuerte calor que comenzaba a surgir en sus pechos y que bajaba hasta el centro de las piernas de ambos. Deseaban los dos, de manera inconsciente pero mutua, más pasión, más calor, más amor.

Es por eso, que en este mismo momentos en que los novios deberían de estar dormidos, que Trixie se encontraba con las caderas encima de las de Eli, provocando un inconsciente pero placentero rose entre sus partes, separados por solo un par de pedazos de telas; mientras que sus labios no hacían más que intentar fundirse con los de Eli y sus lenguas realizaban un erótico y ardiente baile una con la otra, usando la saliva del otro como un estimulante de pasión.

-¿estuvo bien?- pregunto Trixie con un gran sonrojo en la cara, al igual que una gran sonrisa de júbilo, intentando que sus brazos no temblaran mucho conforme los mantenía alrededor del cuello de su novio. Eli pasó su lengua por sus labios, saboreando la saliva de su novia que se había derramado durante la separación del besuqueo.

-estuvo bastante bien- contesto el Shane mientras intentaba recuperar el aire en sus pulmones con muy profundas exhalaciones.

Tras decir esto, chica solo se giró y cayó en la cama, al lado de su amado, pero aun así, sosteniendo su mano aun con los dedos entrelazados.

Normalmente, este sería el momento en que los dos, tras haber saciado esos sus deseos carnales un poco, se habrían vuelto a comportar de una manera un poco decente y tras un simple beso se habrían cubierto con las sabanas, y se pondrían en disposición para que Morfeo los llevara al mundo de los sueños, pero como ya se mencionó anteriormente, esta sería una ocasión donde el Shane y la Sting no quedarían saciados con facilidad, al contrario era la ocasión donde querían obtener más.

Mientras que Eli disfrutaba tranquilamente el éxtasis causado por la sesión de besuqueos, Trixie bajo su mano inadvertidamente hasta situarla por encima del bulto ligeramente erguido que tenía en la parte frontal de su pantalones. Y eso era algo poco común, es decir, no era como si Trixie nunca hubiera tocado allí, ya fuera por accidente, sino que nunca le habita tocado su miembro de manera deliberada ni con una intención como las que los mismos ojos de la chica comenzaba a emanar, una lujuriosa intención que no tenía motivos para ocultar.

-¿sabes Eli?- comenzó diciendo la peli rojiza, –desde hace mucho tiempo que tenemos esta relación, ¿no crees que ya hemos practicado demasiado tiempo los besos y que ya es hora de que "prosigamos"?- le dijo de manera seductora al oído, insinuándose al máximo con esta última palabra, para después de eso aplicar un poco de presión con sus dedos directamente en el aparato reproductor de su novio, provocando que este saltara de la alegría y se endureciera en tan solo un segundo.

Eli se movió incomodo al lado contrario de la cama de donde estaba Trixie, retrayendo un poco la cadera para alejar sus partes nobles de la mano de esta, Trixie se sintió ligeramente rechazada por la manera tan repentina en la que él se había apartado de su tacto, pues ni siquiera le había lastimado.

-Vamos Eli-, le ínsito la chica, acordándose un poco más al para tomarlo con cuidado de la muñeca del brazo -¿De verdad no quieres intentar nada nuevo con migo?- le incito un poco más, en lo que volvía a pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo, dejando que la camisa de la pijama se deslizara por su hombro, sin ningún lujo de vergüenza.

El chico se mordió un poco el labio inferior al observar que su novia no tenía nada puesto debajo de su camisa, comenzando a perder la razón frente a las hormonas que le incitaban a retirarle toda esa calurosa ropa a su querida princesa, pero Eli se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona con carácter y autocontrol, por lo que todas sus acciones, o al menos la mayoría de estas se pensaban dos veces.

Y no era como si realmente no quisiera arrancarle la ropa a su princesa y arrojarse sobre ella, para volverse solo uno, era solo que consideraba que tenía que avanzar con más cuidado. Pero Trixie estaba segura de continuar insistiendo, ya que así podría quebrantar esa barrera que poseía contra a excitación, después de todo su "amiguito" ya se había delatado.

Lentamente la peli roja se acercó a su novio, besándole el oído, teniendo cuidado de no hacer contacto con ninguna parte por debajo de su cadera y le dijo en susurro –no tiene nada de malo excitarse con la persona que uno ama ¿o sí?- pregunto con inocencia mientras sonreía de lado volviendo a besar a su Shane, logrando penetrar la barrera de sanidad que le quedaba a Eli

Eli giro un poco la cara para poder concentrar mas el beso, logrando que sus lenguas tuvieran contacto directo, separando sus labios, pero dejando que ambos músculos rojizos que siguieran tocando en un baño continuo de saliva de ambos

Trixie comenzó a mover sus manos por el torso de Eli, metiéndolas debajo de su camisa para sentir sus ligeramente esculpidos pectorales, cosa que no molesto demasiado al Shane, pues de todos modos ya habían dormido juntos mientras el no usaba camisa. El problema era que conforme más se profundizaba el beso, más se excitaban los dos, más se humedecía Trixie y más se endurecía Eli.

Llego el momento en el que Eli no pudo soportar más y comenzó a llevar sus manos, por las caderas de Trixie, tentando el resorte del short de esta

En ese momento, Eli solo tenía una cosa en mente y era que deseaba tener sexo en ese mismo momento, con Trixie, sin ninguna restricción, así como pretendía ignorar cualquier clase de sentimiento de culpabilidad, quería entrar en Trixie, saber qué es lo que se siente que su miembro sea masajeado todo a la vez por las apretadas paredes internas de su amada, quería demostrar todo lo que amaba, quería estar con ella.

Al percatarse de esto fue justo lo que hizo detenerlo, justo al momento en los que sus manos comenzaban a presionar los bien formados glúteos de Trixie. Se separó de ella, contemplando como un espeso hilo de saliva, descendía de las mandíbulas de ambos para llenar sus ropas con este fluido.

-Lo siento mucho Trixie- dijo Eli un poco tranquilo, completamente contrario a como se sentía su corazón acelerado, no solo por culpa de la excitación y por tanto de la erección, sino por el hecho de que estaba a punto de entregarse a sus más bajos instintos y terminar haciéndole daño a su princesa.

Y sin decir más, el Shane dejo en claro que aquello no era más que un glorioso despliegue de hormonas. Bajo a Trixie de sus caderas, dándole libertad a su miembro de erguirse un poco, sobre el pantalón de la pijama, siendo rápidamente enfocado por los ojos de Trixie, lo que provoco una gran vergüenza en Eli.

-voy al baño- se excusó Eli mientras levantaba las piernas para bajar de la cama, observando como Trixie se le quedaba mirando con detenimiento en lo que caminaba a la puerta que tenía al lado contrario del dormitorio, Eli caminaba con algo de molestia, pues la punta de su miembro que se descubría por debajo del pellejo, le hacía contacto directo con la piel conforme cada paso.

La puerta del baño se abrió con algo de dificultad y se encendió la luz interior de este, iluminando un poco más la habitación, pero la luz se extinguió rápidamente en cuanto Eli cerró la puerta, dejando a una muy aturdida Trixie, con un deseo inapropiado de tocarse en ese lugar privado, que esa noche le pertenecería a Eli, sin que ella pusiera mucha resistencia.

Pero que más daba, al fin y cabo Eli se había retractado de todo eso, y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo del baño, dividiendo sus pensamientos en 2, por una parte, el deseo de quitarse la ropa y darle el mejor momento de su vida a Trixie, crecía indudablemente, hasta el punto de que su erección no bajaba, sino que al contrario, continuaba produciendo liquido pre-seminal.

Pero por otra parte, Eli seguía conteniéndose, no quería que la primera vez de ambos, se diera por solo una simple calentura de una noche, no sabía si era lo correcto, ni siquiera sabía si este paso, sería beneficioso para su relación ni siquiera sabía si era seguro, y se atrevía a pensar en todas las consecuencias, que hasta ese punto le parecían aterradoras.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando, en las consecuencias de las posibles acciones, antes de que comenzara a escuchar unos ruidos "raros" que provenían de la habitación, abrió un poco la puerta, intentando ver algo en la oscura habitación, noto algo moverse entre las sabanas, obviamente se trataba de Trixie, pero no obstante, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ya que se movía intranquila de un lado para otro y su respiración agitada se escuchaba en todo el cuarto.

Logro al fin centrar su mirada en la figura de su chica, que pese la débil luz que se filtraba del baño, podía distinguir con sumo detalle lo que ocurría allí, entre las sabanas estaba su amada novia, con el short llegándole a mitad del trasero, dándole la espalda pero gracias a la débil luz lograba notar, como ella se estaba introduciendo un par de dedos en su órgano sexual

La mente de Eli se sobrecargo, su Trixie, su pura e inocente Trixi, se estaba masturbando y de esto no le quedo duda cuando le escucho gemir con un tono muy bajo y excitante un solo nombre

-¡Eli!-

Ahora le quedaba claro que estaba pensando en él, lo cual le daba un tremendo y gran alivio, también le provocaba una excitación directamente proporcional a la de ella.

Eli no pudo evitar presionar la punta de su miembro con su mano izquierda, aun sobre el pantalón, tan solo para alivianar a fuerte presión ascendente de aquella parte de su cuerpo, pero el efecto fue completamente contrario, un pequeño cosquilleo empezó a surgir por toda la parte de su glande, provocándole un inconfundible deseo de masturbase, con el gran espectáculo que su novia le ofrecía, sin siquiera estar muy consciente de esto.

El Shane introdujo su mano en sus húmedos pantalones y cerro su puño alrededor de su falo, comenzando un ligero vaivén, usando el pellejo de prepucio para poder mover su mano sin que provocara mucha fricción, provocándole placer cada vez que sus dedos pasaban por la corona del glande.

Mientras tanto Trixie, estaba atrapada en su dulce ilusión de adolecente, presionando con ligereza el espacio alrededor de su clítoris que estaba entre sus labios mayores, imaginado que un Eli la penetraba hasta lo más profundo de si, el sentimiento de pérdida que le daba recordar que no había un Eli que la estuviera amando, fue pasado rápidamente por la excitación con la que se consolaba a sí misma.

Un gemido más fuerte salió por su garganta, al igual que el nombre al cual estaba tan acostumbrada a nombrar, al momento en que uno de sus dedos se comenzaba a introducir ligeramente en su vagina, mientras con el pulgar comenzaba a presionar la base de su punto externo de placer.

Se detuvo cuando un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, centrándose más en la parte que estaba acariciando, dándose cuenta que estaba por llegar al orgasmo, pero fue conteniéndose incluso antes de que empezara, y en vez de eso comenzando a sentir un fuerte sentimiento de soledad y culpabilidad.

Se sentía culpable de serle infiel a Eli, como si estuviera engañando a su querido Shane, sin importar si su mente le decía que no estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, no alcanzaba a aliviar el dolor que sentía en su pecho. Y por otra parte sentía esa fuerte soledad implacable, no sabía porque, pero traerse placer a si misma le traía una enorme soledad, como si Eli nunca volviera a estar a su lado, o como si la hubiera abandonado, aunque de nuevo, la emoción de culpabilidad le hacía sentir que ella era la única responsable de todo.

Fue tanta la tristeza que la comenzó a inundar que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que la luz del cuarto bajo un poco, se levantó un poco y miro su mano mojada de sus propios fluidos corporales.

De pronto y sin darse cuenta, sintió un par de manos calientes abrazándola por el torso y metiéndose por debajo de los botones de su camisa azul, alcanzando y manoseando sus perfectos pechos

-Trixi- escucho la voz de su amado directamente en su oreja, trayéndole una gran tranquilidad, pero distraída por completo cuando el comenzó a presionar sus pezones con un par de dedos, -deberías dejar que tu novio te ayude con este tipo de cosas, sabes que para eso estoy aquí- Trixie soltó un pequeño gritillo al sentir que la mano del Shane comenzaba a presionar con más fuerza, mientras que por la parte baja de su espalda, sentía el endurecimiento de Eli presionándola con insistencia.

-Eli- hablo Trixie bastante caliente y algo conmocionada, -¿Qué haces?- pregunto mientras sentía como su Shane movía la mano por todo su pecho, desabrochando cada botón en su camino hasta su vientres, en donde comenzó a acariciar con toda la palma de su mano.

-me di cuenta que no es justo que deje hacerlo por ti misma- le comento con un ligero tono de culpabilidad, mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos al lugar donde sus piernas se unían, -después de todo es mi deber como novio el complacerte- Eli le dio a entender su punto de vista a la vez que su dedo corazón alcanzaba a tener contacto con su clítoris.

Entonces Trixie entendió que todo este tiempo su novio la estuvo observando pero sin tiempo para sentirse cohibida por aquel hecho, un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta mientras Eli comenzaba a masturbarla, sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza, había provocado lo que deseaba, un Eli fuerte y atrevido, manoseándola tal y como ella siempre deseo, aunque fruto de esto fue que hubiera lastimado el orgullo de Eli, de ver a su novia, practicando el auto-amor solo porque él se había acobardado, pero lo más importante ahora, es que Eli estaba más activamente sexual, de lo que había estado en toda su vida, y lo disfrutaba bastante, tanto, que solo podía hacer que sus manos acariciaran las de su novio con cariño mientras dejaba que la lengua de este, se diera un paseo sin restricciones por su cuello

Pero su idea de una noche placentera, no era actuar como la débil de la relación, si de hecho una de sus fantasías más grandes era de tener a Eli como un esclavo sexual personal, a sus órdenes directas, humillándose por ella y dejándose manipular. Así es, ella es una chica de mente algo sucia.

Así que sin perder tiempo, movió su mano izquierda por un lado de sí misma, y logro palpar el miembro de su chico, justo cuando este comenzaba a frotarlo contra su trasero, presionándolo con algo de fuerza, fue su aviso para Eli de que el ya no sería el único "domínate" al momento, observando como este abría sus ojos por completo mientras este detenía todas sus acciones.

Sin pedir ningún tipo de confirmación, Trixie formo un puño alrededor de la punta del pene de Eli, y con una lentitud algo considerable, comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, aplicando fricción al punto máximo de placer del chico, mientras que con la otra mano, le acariciaba el hombro.

Eli se giró un poco, sosteniendo un el pecho de su novia, pero retirando la mano de su entrepierna, se colocó al lado izquierdo de ella, para permitirle mover la mano, sin ninguna dificultad, para el Shane, era como estar en el cielo, tenía a su novia masturbándole, pero por eso no abandonaría su anterior cometido de traerle placer a su Sting.

-Trixie…- pronuncio, mientras se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a besarla, intentando transmitir aunque fuera un poco del placer que estaba sintiendo, logrando que sus lenguas empezaran a moverse una con la otra, en busca de más placer, que al fin y al cabo era lo que los había llevado a esta posición.

Una vez que los ojos de Trixie se habían cerrado, Eli siguió con su pequeño juego manual con la parte intima de su novia, bajando los dedos rápidamente y dándose el lujo de introducir 2 de ellos en la entrada de su tan húmeda y estrecha vagina.

Ambos estaban ahora de rodillas, colocándose en esa posición para facilitar el toqueteo que tanto sostenían, besándose con gran pasión, Trixie no tardo en comprender como acelerar el ritmo de su mano, aprovechando el líquido pre-seminal que salía por la punta del miembro de Eli, haciendo que su mano resbalara con gran facilidad por todo el órgano reproductor de su Shane.

Mientras que Eli, podía sentir la facilidad con la que el simple contacto con el clítoris de su novia, provocaba que esta se estremeciera de placer al mismo tiempo que con sus otros dedos, tocaba presionaba y acariciaba la parte interna frontal de su vagina, lo cual la hacía temblar con más fuerza, cada vez que sus dedos pasaban por ese lugar en específico.

Continuaron de esa manera por al menos 5 minutos, antes de que Trixie comenzara a descontrolar su vaivén manual, llegando a un fuerte orgasmo, mientras sentía como sus paredes internas se cerraban alrededor de los dedos de Eli, a lo cual sucumbió, provocando que una cantidad de líquido cálido y ligeramente baboso le llenara la mano entera al oji azul, sintiendo como toda la tensión que se había estado acumulando durante la masturbación, se liberaba como algo similar a una explosión de placer que expandía el placer hasta la última parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras que Eli, al tener aquella mano cerrándose con más fuerza alrededor de su glande, comenzó a sentir una sensación ligeramente familiar en la parte baja de sus testículos que avanzaban por todo su miembro, comenzando a sentir una fuerte presión en la punta de este, para que después dejar que la tensión se propagara por todo su cuerpo finalizando con una eyaculación y una gran cantidad de placer liberándolo de esa sensación de tensión.

Finalmente se separaron, dejando una gran cantidad de espesa saliva cayendo se sus labios. Y sin decir una sola palabra más, Trixie se dejó caer en la cama extasiada, con una extraña sensación que le revoloteaba en el cerebro, mientras sentía todo a su alrededor más irreal, como si todo se tratase del mejor sueño posible, a la vez sentía su cuerpo más ligero.

Eli se dejó caer con cuidado sobre ella, dejando sus piernas al lado de las de ella, respirando con fuerza sobre su transpirado pecho y dejando que sus manos se ajustaran a sus caderas con cariño, dándole un abrazo lleno de amor y ternura

- ¿A esto es lo que te referías con proseguir?- Le pregunto el Shane con voz sensual, comenzando a pasear su lengua por todo el sudor que le llenaba el espacio entre sus pechos.

Trixie comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, mientras que su rostro se formaba un fuerte sonrojo mayor que el de antes al sentir la lengua del chico que comenzaba a moverse a la derecha para lamer uno de sus pechos. Si de ya con que el viera sus pechos, le traía cierta vergüenza, aunque le complacía que el tamaño no fuera algo muy importante para él.

-claro que si Eli, y lo has hecho muy bien- le congratulo mientras comenzaba a acariciar también la espalda, logrando juntar ambas manos por detrás de esta para poder abrazarle con fuerza.

Eli apoyo sus manos a los lados de la chica y se levantó un poco para poder alcanzarla a besarla. Lentamente comenzaron a agasajarse de nuevo, gozando del dulzor de los labios del otro, de la adictiva saliva que se intercambiaban y la áspera sensación que tenía cada vez que sus lenguas se rozaban. Continuaron así un rato más, simplemente disfrutando del momento, Trixie aprovechando para degustar con las manos el ligeramente fuerte torso de su novio.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Eli acomodara sus piernas, justo en medio de las de Trixie, pero dejando su miembro debajo del centro húmedo de esta. Hasta cierto punto Trixie, se dio cuenta de esto, asimilando el movimiento de su novio como una proposición de iniciar el coito, siendo esta una intención equivocada. Lentamente se alejó con tranquilidad de Eli, pero aun tocando su pecho con su palma izquierda, se recostó de lleno sobre la cama, moviendo sus piernas de mejor manera, separándolas aún más, aprovechando un poco para colocar tres dedos en la entrada húmeda de su vagina, tan solo para sentir que estaba preparada para lo que venía.

-¿Qué haces Trixie?- pregunto extrañado el chico mientras observaba la posición en la que se encontraba.

-ya lo sabes- le contesto con voz excitada, -hay que proseguir- paso ambas piernas por los lados de las caderas de él, intentando acercarle un poco más a su centro.

Entendía a lo que se refería con eso, y era un paso demasiado fuerte como para ser tomado de manera repentina, -¿ahora, aquí?- pregunto sin saber que más decir, sin ni un solo indicio de lo que pasaría, ni por aceptar, ni por negarse, Trixie sonrió con algo de gracia.

-no te preocupes Eli, estamos listos para esto- le aseguro, mientras se levantaba más hacia él y le comenzaba a quitar la camisa azul que le colgaba de los hombros, dejándolo totalmente desnudo sin que este pudiera protestar y ella de la misma manera similar, solamente se movió un poco para terminar de quitarse la camisa, y termino de quitarse el short que le quedaba hasta los tobillos.

Se movió con más tranquilidad hasta volver a quedar en la posición de antes, aunque Eli continuaba dudoso de lo que pasaría a continuación.

-pero Trixie ¿de verdad piensas que deberíamos hacerlo?- protesto con algo de incomodidad, levantándose un poco más de donde estaba, para quedar arrodillado frente a su novia, preocupado por lo repentino de este asunto

-¿pero porque lo dices Eli?- le pregunto con algo de desánimo por la negatividad de su novio ante esta situación, -sabes que te amo y yo sé que tú me amas- le alcanzo la mano derecha para sujetarla con su misma mano para poder darle algo más de tranquilidad al corazón, -no me preocupo porque este sea el momento en que lo hagamos, lo que quiero es amarte de verdad, como tanto he querido todo este tiempo- intento demostrarle que para ella el momento también representaba algo importante.

Eli continuo mirándola algo incómodo, volviéndose a inclinar, aunque esta vez un poco menos que antes, respirando con fuerza, expresando el sentimiento tan agobiante que tenía por dentro, logro pronunciar –tengo miedo de no saber qué hacer, es que no sabemos realmente nada de esto, no sabemos las consecuencias que pueda tener lo que hagamos, o si te puedo llegar a lastimar- tomo su mano con más fuerza –ni siquiera sé si esto vaya a arruinar lo que tenemos- se entristeció aún más al decir lo último.

Trixie sonrió un poco enternecida por las preocupaciones de su novio, entendiendo lo mucho que este se preocupada no solo por la relación, sino también por ella misma, eso le ayudaba recordaba lo diferente que era Eli de otros chicos comunes que se habrían arrojado sobre ella sin pensarlo.

-piensas demasiado- fue todo lo que dijo ella, logrando hacer que el Shane se volteara a verla de nuevo.

-y tú eres la que actúa mucho- le contesto el, recordando lo intrépidas de sus acciones en el pasado, pero esto era lo que los hacia mejor como pareja, el darse cuenta que los dos se complementaban al punto en que uno era el pensamiento lógico y deductivo, mientras que el otro actuaba como la valentía y la voluntad para avanzar

-Eli, sé que estas algo asustado, yo también lo estoy- esta vez fue ella quien confeso, pues en verdad sentía algo de inseguridad, -pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, si lo hacemos, lo haremos con amor, y nada malo nos pasara, si nos amamos y estamos juntos- le hizo rectificar, logrando una impresión positiva en Eli.

-pase lo que pase, tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos- afirmo, mirando fijamente a la chica que tenía debajo. Respiro con fuerza, sacando todas las dudas internas e intentando concentrarse solo en ella, y nada más que ella. – ¿pero estas segura que quieres intentarlo a esta edad?-, pregunto de manera directa tan solo para cerciorarse de su decisión.

-no hay nada de malo en que experimentemos a esta edad- argumento ella, -solo es nuestra búsqueda por estar más juntos y amarnos, eso tampoco es algo malo ¿o sí?- parecía que ya lo había convencido lo suficiente para seguir, Trixie se levantó un poco y tomo el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, acercándole para besarlo con delicadeza en los labios

Lo importante en ese momento era, demostrarle que los 2 iban a dar este gran paso para su relación, que en ningún momento sería un riesgo individual, y que sin importar que lo que ganaran sería más fuerte de lo que pondrían en riesgo.

Así que la decisión era unánime y no había vuelta atrás.

Correspondiendo el beso tan tierno que su novia le había otorgado, tornándolo en algo más profundo y apasionado, logrando hacer que la chica quedara nuevamente recostada por completo en la cama. Así que sin hacerse esperar más, Eli se decidió alejar un poco de la posición de su Sting y poder tomar más carga para lo que continuaba.

Sintió la punta de su miembro, dándose cuenta de que debido a la masturbación anterior, todo el espacio por debajo del prepucio había quedado lleno del fluido seminal. Lentamente con la mano derecha, comenzó a mover el pellejo que cubría su glande, para así dejarse el camino un poco libre para otra erección. No tardó mucho en obtenerla, al tener contacto directo con la piel más sensible de todo su cuerpo, logrando estimularse a sí mismo con el pensamiento de que en poco terminaría quitándole la virginidad a la que seguía siendo la chica de sus sueños.

Trixie no pudo evitar notar el tamaño del pene de Eli. Llámaselo por puro morbo o por curiosidad, pero no podía dejar de ver aquel aparato reproductor, no dejaba de calcular mentalmente el tamaño, dejándolo algo más de 18 centímetros, usando todo su lado pervertido de su mente para este cálculo.

Ambos con las respiraciones comenzando a descontrolarse, se prepararon mentalmente para lo que seguía, siendo Eli quien tomaría la iniciativa, se colocó frente las piernas de Trixie, abriéndolas con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba la punta de su miembro

Pero justo cuando Trixie cerró los ojos para esperar la sensación de una penetración dentro de sus piernas, Eli pregunto -¿Cómo lo hago?- sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, aunque en realidad no se refería tanto al acto del coito en sí, sino más bien a como haría su miembro para entrar a un espacio donde tan solo sus dedos ya estaban siendo presionados y a decir verdad, también era la preocupación de Trixie.

-pues…-comenzó a pensar Trixie, para colocar sus dedos a los lados de sus labios mayores para poder abrir un poco más la entrada a su vagina, -creo que solo tienes que ponerlo y presionar con la cadera- intuyo sin saber realmente, aprovechando para elevar un poco la cadera y así poder facilitar la posición que tenía con Eli.

-de acuerdo, aquí voy- se armó de valor el chico mientras provocaba que la desnuda punta de su miembro tocara la entrada al interior de su princesa

Con suma cautela, recordando el no acelerar mucho las cosas para evitar lastimar a Trixie, fue deslizando su miembro con un poco de presión, logrando sentir como los fluidos previos arrojados por su novia le facilitaban la entrada. Trixie podía sentir cada parte de su interior comenzaba a calentarse conforme a la fricción entre ambas partes se alargaba, provocándole un cosquilleo en toda la zona de la cadera

De pronto Eli logro sentir como llegaba hasta una parte ligeramente más angosta, dándose cuenta de que había llegado hasta el himen, la marca de virginidad de su amada. Así que sin decir nada, se recostó más sobre ella, permitiéndose penetrarla por completo.

- ¡Eli!- Grito Trixie entre asustada y excitada por la fuerza que su novio le había puesto a aquella acción, sujetando las sabanas con ambas manos. Pero por ser su primera vez, aun sin importar la dilatación, algo en el interior de Trixie se rasgó, al igual que el frenillo de Eli se había roto.

El Shane permaneció unos instantes más, viendo a su Trixie desde arriba, observándola más excitada que como nunca en su vida, con el cabello despeinado y los pulmones inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, una vista por completo sin igual, escuchándola lanzar ligeros gemidos al aire de vez en cuando, oliendo el sudor a causa de la actividad sexual, de un inusualmente atrayente aroma afrodisiaco

No pudo evitarse inclinarse más para poder besarla en los labio y saborearla, para así terminar de deleitar sus cincos sentidos con ella.

Entonces comenzó el movimiento de la cadera de Eli, aun sin mucha estabilidad o sin mucha consistencia, pero lo suficientemente placentero para hacerlos sentir a ambos como si estuvieran fuera de este mundo

Trixie sentía la tensión que se formaba justo en su centro, y cada cierto periodo de esta se liberaban con fuerza, lanzando una gran ola de placer a todo su cuerpo, soltando un gemido en cada momento. El miembro de Eli no solamente abría con fuerza el interior de la vagina de Trixie, llegando a una profundidad a la que ella nunca hubiera llegado en sus momentos de auto-amor, llegando a sentir el miembro presionándole por debajo del estomago

Lo movimientos se volvían más fuertes que lograban hacer que la cama se moviera de su lugar de adelante hacia atrás, sin siquiera molestarles los fuertes rechinidos.

Eli comenzaba a disfrutarlo cada vez más, no solo por el hecho de llevarle tanto placer a su querida princesa, sino porque lograba alcanzar un punto en el que no solo la presión por corres le dejaba de molestar, para cambiar a un punto en el que solo deseaba continuar, sin molestarle el final del momento.

El fuerte sonido de las pieles chocando y de los fluidos revolviéndose, se volvía cada vez más notorio, alargando la excitación de ambos chicos.

Eli decidió darle una pequeña ayuda al momento, sujetando las caderas de Trixie con ambas manos y comenzar a empujar con una fuerza más concentrada, logrando que su novia arqueara la espalda con aquello, mientras abría su boca todo lo que podía y gritaba con fuerza su nombre.

-¡Eli!- salió con fuerza de las cuerdas vocales de Trixie, para después mover sus piernas y sujetar a Eli por la cadera con un agarre en los pies, logrando pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

Pronto el chico peli negro azulado comenzó a dirigir sus embestidas a la parte de arriba, teniendo que separar las piernas un poco para esto, y teniendo que apoyarse con las puntas de sus pies sobre la cama, dándose cuenta que su novia lo disfrutaba más, si lograba presionarle la parte delantera se su interior. Mientras que Trixie se sujetaba para lograr empujar sus caderas más contra las de Eli, solo para provocar más profundidad en cada penetración, cerrando un poco las piernas para intentar hacer más presión en el miembro de su Shane.

Trixie se sujetó del cuello de su novio, levantándose un poco y comenzando a besarle de nuevo, esta vez pasando directamente al toque de las lenguas para después unir sus labios y sellar de manera correcta el beso.

El movimiento continuaba, los sonidos de tronidos y rechinidos en medio de la noche, el aroma a sexo que llenaba cada vez más toda la habitación, el sudor de Eli que caía en el pecho de Trixie, mientras que esta se deleitaba con el dulce sabor de la lengua de este

No tardaron mucho en comenzar a sentir el mareo y un poco de falta de fuerzas a causa del próximo orgasmo

-Trix…- comenzó a decir Eli una vez que se separó un poco de su princesa, con las manos a un lado de su cabeza y las puntas de los pies hundidas en la sabana, pero se detuvo un poco al sentir un pequeño espasmo en su espalda, que surgía a causa de la fuerza que ponía a las penetraciones, -voy a…- no encontró la palabra para expresar aquello, no una que la hiciera sentir como vulgar, -voy a eyacular…- le dijo por fin mientras se acercaba al odio

Esto fue como música para los oídos de Trixie, quien no veía el momento de rendirse ante toda la presión de su interior para poder llegar a la parte más intensa de todas.

-yo también… voy a llegar al orgasmo- le dijo con un eje de alegría en la voz, presionándolo más contra ella

Las penetraciones no tardaron en hacerse mucho más rápidas conforme a Eli se resignaba a dejarse llevar por el orgasmo, sintiendo como finalmente la presión se acababa, y comenzaba la sensación de que algo salía de la punta de su miembro, sintiendo como su espina dorsal se volvía más ligera y de pronto todo el orgasmo se propago por todo su cuerpo y esta misma sensación placentera lo dejaba aturdido, provocando que se recostara más sobre su novia, con más fuerza que antes.

Cada penetración que Trixie sentía era un empujón más al cielo, cuando de pronto las contracciones de sus músculos internos le hizo darse cuenta de que había alcanzado el tan preciado orgasmo, con una sensación creciendo tan fuerte que los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron hacia abajo, al igual que el resto de sus piernas, mientras sentía la más fuerte ola de placer invadiendo cada centímetro de su ser, y provocando que su espalda se arqueara por segunda vez en esa noche, solo que esta vez de manera más fuerte y repetida.

-E… Eli- alcanzo a soltar en un susurro la chica antes de soltar un fuerte chillido similar a un gemido, el sonido más dulce para los oídos de su novio mientras que este solo se limitaba a respirar con fuerza y soltar gemidos ocasionalmente similares a gruñidos que salían con toda presión desde sus pulmones.

-Trixie… te amo- alcanzo decir Eli antes de soltar un gemido final y desplomarse de lleno sobre su Sting, con los ojos cerrados, aun estando entre sus piernas.

Trixie espero a que su respiración se normalizara un poco antes de retomar el ritmo correcto y alcanzara a decir –yo también te amo- mientras le acariciaba la espalda con toda la palma de su mano, para poder cubrir más superficie de la piel, con la vista perdida en algún punto del blanco techo

Finalmente habían hecho el amor con todo cuerpo y alma.

Eli únicamente se apoyó con sus brazos y se levantó hasta alcanzar los labios de Trixie, dándole un beso que termino con las últimas fuerzas que aun conservaban

Después de eso Eli, únicamente salió con relativo cuidado del interior de Trixie, dejando que los espesos fluidos producidos sexualmente por las sabanas, justo algo entre las piernas de ella, se alcanzaba a notar algo de sangre, no más que un pequeño hilo de sangre entre todo lo demás, causado por ser la primera vez de ella

Eli se dejó caer de lado, quedando bocarriba al lado de su Trixie. Sin apresurarse, Trixie dejo de tensar sus piernas, dejándolas caer por completo en las sabanas y con similar lentitud, ambos alcanzaron a tomarse de la mano entrelazando sus dedos

-no puedo creer que de verdad hayamos hecho el amor- expreso Eli aun sin poder respirar del todo bien, sobre todo por lo que había dicho, moviendo un poco sus piernas para permitirse sentir lo sensible que su glande había quedado

-no estuvo nada mal- le contesto Trixie, comenzándose a girarse un poco y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, pero sin apretarlo mucho a ella -¿viste que lo has hecho muy bien?- le pregunto con cariño, mientras juntaba su mejilla junto a la de él, aun si no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia que le corroborara su crítica positiva, .no había nada que temer- y luego de eso hundió su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del chico, reforzando el abrazo mientras comenzaba a ser correspondido por su Shane, a la vez que pasaba sus piernas entre las de Eli.

Después de eso, el chico levanto la sabana que ya estaba desacomodada y la coloco a medias sobre ellos dos.

-nunca he tenido miedo a nada si estoy a tu lado- le correspondió por completo el abrazo por la parte superior del torso, besándola también en la frente y en la coronilla de la cabeza

-entonces nunca deberás de tenerle miedo a nada, porque siempre estaremos juntos- susurro con quietud Trixie, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba relajar por el tranquilo ritmo de las respiraciones de su novio.

-así es Trixi, tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos, no importa que pase, ni a quien nos enfrentemos, siempre estaremos juntos- dijo Eli, antes de sentir a Trixie caer dormida.

Con pasión y frenesí, maldijo para sus adentros que ese momento tan perfecto llegara a su fin, Eli la observo por última vez antes de dormir, lo había hecho, había perdido la virginidad con Trixie, la chica de sus sueños

Con pleno júbilo y alegría le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, ahora todo sería diferente, habían alcanzado un nuevo escalón en su relación, ahora nada podía sepáralos,

Porque de hoy en adelante, ambos tenían una parte que le pertenecía al otro

Porque ya no eran 2 personas totalmente diferentes

Ahora solo serían 1...

Por siempre y para siempre…

Akyra: Gracias, quiero agradecer a la academia el honor de haber traumado a muchas personas que leyeron esto, si no es así agradezco a las personas que terminaron mi ff, y esto no será todo, por mi parte, ya que es hora….  
¡…de que comience la era lemon…!

Pregunta: ¿desde qué edad lees o escribes lemon? Yo lo leo desde los 11 años y lo escribo desde los 12

Tengo mi propia pag en Facebook, hay tendrán notificaciones de todo lo que estoy escribiendo, la pag se llama Akyra Gatita Stahl

Hasta el próximo ff

¡Chao chao…!


End file.
